Teach Me
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Justin's mirage of kissing techniques aren't looking too hot. He's desperate; Alex offers to help. Justin asks her to teach him how to kiss. Jalex. JustinMiranda.


**Title: **Teach Me  
**Author: **Dana-chaaan.  
**Information: **TV Shows - Wizards of Waverly Place - JustinAlex, JustinMiranda

**Summary: **Set in the episode "". Justin's mirage of kissing tecniques aren't looking too hot. He's desperate; Alex offers to help. Justin asks her to teach him how to kiss.  
**Note: **Well, uhm, this is awkward. I don't know why I'm writing this, but I just watched that episode and HAD to! Hahah.

**Begins.**

"That is just gross," Alex said the second time she saw her brother kiss the mop.

He froze on the spot when he heard her voice. Like a maniquen he turned and looked at her. The mop fell to the floor with a clattering sound. He did that goofy "I'm so cool" act as he tried to hide his obvious embarrassment. Alex only looked at him with disbelief and a speck of amusement.

"Uhh... Alex! I didn't see you there," he said rushed and slightly higher pitched than normal.

"Uh huh, course you didn't." She walked around the counter of the deli store and took some steps closer. "You gonna pick that up?" she motioned to the mop.

"Of course!" he said, still awkward and embarrassed, bending over to pick the mop up. "I'm just going to finish...washing the floors." Justin turned away from her and started pushing around the mop.

"You know, it's really not that hard." Alex crossed her arms and walked up behind him. He stiffened a little.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's really not that to kiss a girl."

"I just... I already told you, I've never kissed anyone." Suddenly he whipped around like he had a marvelous idea and smiled at Alex. "Wait, you know all about this stuff, right?"

Alex froze before she quickly covered up her fault. "Of course."

"Well, why can't you just teach me?" He waited a second before he dropped the bomb. "That way I don't make a fool out of myself."

"Can't be help," she said almost instantly. Justin could only think, _hook, line, and sinker_. "I guess I could. But what do I get out of this?"

"The satisfaction of helping your favorite brother?"

"I didn't know Max was in this deal."

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically. "C'mon Alex, please."

She gave a heavy sigh. "Fine. But you owe me. You _so_ owe me."

"Yeah, yeah, I owe you. I got it."

"Alright. The sooner the better, right?" Justin nodded. "So meet me in my room after you're done mopping." He nodded again. "And don't kiss the mop!" she said, pointing her finger at him accusingly. He nodded a third time and she left.

Justin continued mopping. The only difference was the distinct smile on his face.

Not too long later, Justin opened the door to Alex's bedroom. "You're supposed to knock!" was screamed at him, he slammed the door close out of fear of what his sister might be doing and knocked after a moment.

"Alright. Come in."

He opened the door again, tentatively closing it behind him. Alex was sitting on her bed in her pajamas, a pillow clutched in her lap. She motioned for him to sit down at the foot of her bed. He sat on the comforter like it was hot lava. She rolled her eyes at his actions and waited for him to get comfortable.

"So what exactly do you want to know?" she asked.

"Just tell me how to kiss already."

"Fine, fine. Don't get so testy. I'm the one doing the favors."

He sighed, "RIght, sorry."

"Okay. So to start, make sure she's comfortable."

"Comfortable?"

"Like, not uncomfortable?"

"What does that mean?"

"Oh my gosh, Justin," she gave him a "you're so dense" look. "Just make she she looks comfy. Not super nervous or anything."

"Oh, okay." He sighed and rolled his shoulders. "Should we, like, pretend?"

"Yeah, that'll help. Sit with me up here." She pulled her pillows up and threw them to the side, placing herself on the right side, her back against the headboard. She patted the spot next to her, and Justin crawled up to the space. He shifted until he was comfortable. Justin looked her over, tried to relax himself (It's just my sister!, he thought), and smiled.

"Are you comfortable?"

She moved her shoulders in that strange Alex-way, "Very, thank you." She smiled and said, "Then give her subtle hints that you're ready to make your move. Like, put your arm around her shoulder, or hold her hand. Something like that."

Justin looked at the situation they were in. He figured, because there was a backboard in the way, the arm around the shoulders idea wouldn't work. Which left the hand idea. He reached over and grabbed her hand, his sweaty palms lighting hers on fire.

She pulled hers away. "No. That was just awkward. You have to be gentle, and make sure you're hands aren't sweaty!"

"But she said she likes my sweaty hands."

"She's lying." Alex said like the conversation was over. "Now try again."

He wiped his hand on his pant leg and softly put his hand over hers, not holding it like last time. She nodded and smiled, "Better." He took his hand away, and tried to ignore the fact that it was tingling.

"Next, do something to make her look at you." She paused when she thought he might do something stupid. "Something she'd like."

Justin put his hand back on top of hers, looking straight at her face as she looked straight ahead. He slowly moved his hand underneath hers, never completely removing his hand, and entwined their fingers. Alex looked at him with a smile on her face, taking her hand away from his. Again with that tingling!

"That was really good," she complimented. "Now you have to give me a look that says I'm the prettiest girl in the whole wide world and you want nothing more than to be with me right now. Trust me, she'll dig that." She laughed a little and looked at him, making an innocent face.

He looked at her and tried to see her just as she told him to. Strangely it wasn't that hard. Alex really was beautiful. All thoughts of Miranda seemed to leave the building as he stared at her and noticed his wave of nervousness had disappeared. He really did want nothing more than to be here.

"Just like that!" she said suddenly, "Perfect!" He shook out of it and a surprised look flashed over his face. Justin felt like he had betrayed Miranda somehow. "Now this part is crucial. No girl wants to kiss a guy with dry lips, it's just awkward. So you have to moisten them." Justin ran his tongue all over his lips. "Ew, no!" she made a puking sound. "Just poke your tongue out a little to get your upper lip moist. Then rub them together like this," she demonstrated her words. Justin couldn't keep his eyes off her cute, pink tongue. "Now you try."

He awkwardly copied her movements.

"Better, we'll work on that. Or, actually, I'll just let you have one of my chapsticks. That'll work better," she ranted. Justin resisted rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. And then..?"

"Alright. This is it. Once you see her interested, lean in and close your eyes right before your lips meet. Then it's all sparks and that's it."

"What if we go further?"

Alex froze. "That... That you have to learn by... Experience!" She was really good at saving herself. "Ready to practice?"

Justin nodded and they went back to staring at the opposing wall. He looked to make sure she was comfortable before placing his hand on hers. Alex smiled and glanced at their hands, playing the role of the girlfriend perfectly. He manuveured his hand to clasp hers, eyes boring into the side of her face. She turned to look at him and saw Justin looking at her exactly how she wanted him to. He subtly moistened his lips, less awkwardly than the time before, and leaned in. Alex followed his suit, and just as his eyes closed she pulled back and smiled.

"That was great!"

Justin managed to save himself from falling over her lap, thinking they were still moving closer. "Really?"

"Yeah. One more time and you'll be all set." He smiled and fisted his hand in front of him like he had just accomplished some big goal.

Justin got back into character when he saw Alex shifting and looking at the other wall again. He waited for her to stop moving before smiling and easily placing his hand on hers. This was getting easier by the second. But he realized something; he was seeing Alex all this time, not Miranda. Was that bad? Would it not work when he was with Miranda? Was he supposed to be seeing Miranda? He tried to swallow his nervousness and looked at his sister.

Alex was beautiful. Even more so without all that make-up on her face and in her silly girl pj's. Justin smiled softly and took his hand off of her hand, his fingers curling in automatically. His nails brushed her visible cheek, his thumb rubbing her cheek affectionately. She turned to face him, surprised he did such a move. The look in his eyes almost made her swoon. He was staring at her with such a soft gaze. It said she was a priceless gem amongst pebbles and nothing but being here could make him so happy. This look was even more perfect than the last.

He's thiking of Miranda, Alex reassured herself. She smiled, playing Miranda's role. Justin's tongue poked out to moisten his lips, and Alex's eyes were drawn to it. Here comes the kiss, she thought. Who knew he wanted to kiss MIranda so bad that he would practice with his sister?

"You're beautiful," he said, catching her by surprise, "Alex."

That stumped her even more. Wasn't he envisioning her as Miranda? She froze on the spot until she felt a pair of lips on her own and closed her eyes into the sensation. His hand dropped to her neck as the other placed it on her side when she shifted to turn her body toward him. Her hand found his short, brown curls and responded to the kiss.

She pulled back almost insantly, taking herself out of his outstretched embrace and looked at him with astonishment.

"That was...really good, Justin," she said. He seemed pretty surprised himself as he sat there stupidly and rubbed his arm nervously, a habit he hadn't outgrown.

"Uhh... Thanks, Alex." He said politely after he got off her bed. He walked around her bed, picking up the pillows on the ground and putting them on the bed. He went to the door, gripped the knob and looked back. Alex was looking at him, waiting for him to do something. He just didn't know what.

Justin opened the door and left. When he shut the door, Miranda flew to his thoughts, but he pushed her aside and wondered how to fix this. Family came first; Alex was family. But he knew he was kissing Alex. And, even though he felt no spark like Alex had told him, his lips were still tingling, not unlike his hand. All he could think about was that moment.

Justin leaned against her door, breathing out a heavy sigh. The door suddenly jerked open, and he tumbled backward. He bumped into a body behind him and managed to catch his balance. Justin whipped around to face the other, muttering a "sorry".

Alex stared back at him. "Justin," she said, drawing out the name like she did when she didn't know what to say. He was just like her at that moment. Was there even anything he could say?

"Alex, I'm sorry. I just...got to into it, I guess," he stammered.

"Yeah, me too."

For a few awkward moments, they just stood there. Justin looked above her and glanced down at her face every once in a while. She was staring at his shoes. "I lied," he finally blurted out and instantly hated himself for it.

"What?"

"I lied. I wasn't too into it. Well, I guess I was. But it's not like I wasn't thinking. I knew it was you, I wasn't thinking it was Miranda, or anything. And I just got carried away. I don't know what that means, Alex," he said in such a rush. His sister understood him though.

"Just forget about it, Justin. We only did this so you wouldn't seem like a fool on your date tomorrow," she said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Right," he said, trying to believe it for himself. He heaved another sigh. "Goodnight, Alex," he said after a while.

"Goodnight, Justin," she copied, going back into her room and closing her door. Justin looked at her door for a little longer before he walked toward his door. For some reason he wasn't looking forward to his date as much as he was an hour earlier. What a predicament.

**Ends.**

**Note: **First chapter out of two. Hope you liked it. :) I wasn't planning on it being a two-part thing, but oh well. Review?


End file.
